


Not-Coffee For Two

by Mintey



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintey/pseuds/Mintey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy works at Dean's Beans, a cafe on one of the richest streets in town. He barely makes it through the day by ogling the well-dressed businessmen that come through, but there's one gentleman in particular who turns him into a flustering mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not-Coffee For Two

If there is one thing Eggsy hates most about working in Dean's coffee shop - even more than the fact that the place is called Dean's Beans, of all names in the damn world - is that Dean's goons never miss an opportunity to come in and mess with him. Poodle and Rottweiler are the worst, Rottweiler in particular, who thinks he's better than Eggsy just because he's got a job making copies at some business downtown. Eggsy thinks it's just the same, though, because he knows for a fact that Rottweiler is stuck getting his boss coffee every morning, if the orders Rottweiler places are anything to go by.

The place is located on the middle of one of the richest streets in town, after all, and Eggsy has no idea how Dean managed to get away with that one, but it does mean there's businessmen coming in and out on a daily basis to burden Eggsy with drink orders a mile long. Eggsy has never had a problem with all the posh gits that come in and out of the shop, except for maybe Rufus and Digby, two Cambridge blokes with silver spoons up their ass. They always make a point to tell him to "skip the special sauce this time, eh?" and honestly the joke stopped being funny after the first fifteen hundred times. No, Eggsy thinks, Dean's goons are much worse.

Take now, for example. Poodle and Rottweiler are standing at the counter, taking an excruciatingly long time to decide what to order, and all Eggsy can do is sit and wait. He taps his foot impatiently, because he can see Dean out of the corner of his eye, and he knows the man will use any excuse he can to come and rip on Eggsy. He has to frequently keep moving because of this, but it's not like Dean ever does anything other than laze about himself.

When Rottweiler finally orders, he asks for a venti non-fat caramel mocchiato, with a double shot of espresso, no whip, and a sprinkle of cinnamon.  _Who the fuck even orders something like that?_ is what Eggsy wants to know. He wonders that on a daily basis, but he knows that in Rottweiler's case it's less of a taste thing and more of a, "how can I piss off Eggsy today" thing. 

Eggsy barely suppresses an eyeroll as he turns around to make the drink. He busies himself by brewing the coffee, getting the cup ready (strongly resisting the urge to write "for asshole" on the side), and making the drink. When it's done, he places it on the counter, with a mumbled "Your coffee, sir," through gritted teeth.

He watches Rottweiler take a sip, and honestly the smirk he was sporting from the moment he ordered should have been a warning, because Rottweiler immediately spits it back out.

"What the hell is this?" he asks.

"A venti non-fat caramel mocchiato, with a double shot of espresso, no whip, and a sprinkle of cinnamon," Eggsy recites.

"This isn't what I ordered."

Eggsy tries to remain calm as he says, "Yes it is," says Eggsy, pointing to the order sharpied on the cup. "Says so right there."

"That don't mean nothing," Rottweiler replies. "You wrote it down wrong."

"I can assure you-"

"I don't give a fuck about your assurances."

Eggsy takes a deep breath and tries again. "If you'd like me to make you something else -"

"I don't got time for something else, you shouldn't have screwed my order up in the first place!"

At Rottweiler's shout, Eggsy sees Dean get up from his place on the couch in the back. Great, just what Eggsy needed today, a double team from both Dean and his goons. Just as Dean is within earshot, Rottweiler turns to Poodle and mutters, "The service here is shit, let's just go."

Eggsy is about to say some sort of apology when Rottweiler glances down to the drink in his hand, then back at Eggsy, and splashes the damn thing all down Eggsy's front. The coffee burns as it soaks through his apron and drips down his torso. He stares at Rottweiler in shock, unable to do much else other than stand immobile with disbelief. Of course, that's when Dean chooses to make his move, grabbing Eggsy by the ear and pulling him in close.

All Eggsy can do is watch as Rottweiler and Poodle leave laughing, picking up bits of "did you see his face?" and "oh man, that was great!" A painful tug on his ear brings him back to reality, where Dean is commanding his attention. He has a smug grin on his face, like he knows he can use the opportunity to tear Eggsy apart.

"You dumb little shit, just cost us a customer." Eggsy would like to protest that Rottweiler and Poodle aren't exactly full customers, since Dean always gives them coffee for free anyways. He knows that they'll be coming back, and so does Dean, but Dean is always looking for an opportunity to harass Eggsy, so he just keeps on shouting. "Don't know why I haven't fired your useless ass yet, if it weren't for your mum you'd have been long gone by now. I'll kill ya for this, have your head I'm saying - just you wait."

Someone clears their throat, causing Eggsy and Dean to both pause. Eggsy has never been more grateful for an impatient customer in his entire life. Dean relinquishes his hold on Eggsy's ear, mumbling something about "this ain't over," and "deal with you later."

Later is better than now, figures Eggsy as he steps up to the counter to take the customer's order. When he glances up, Eggsy is suddenly hyper-aware of the hot coffee on his skin and uniform, the smudge of caramel on his cheek, and the way he'd covered his messy hair with a white snapback in lieu of combing it, because stood in front of him is the most gorgeous man he's ever seen.

In contrast to Eggsy's messy coffee-shop chic, this man is the epitome of a gentleman, dressed to the nines in a navy pinstripe double-breasted suit. The man's hair is combed neatly to one side, with one small strand out of place that Eggsy is just dying to reach out and fix. Eggsy could go on and on about this man, from the way he stands with perfect posture to the way he ever-so-delicately straightens the cuff of his dress shirt. Eggsy probably looks like an idiot just gaping at the man, so he tries to regain his composure.

Eggsy steels himself, and manages a quick, "What can I get for you?" before ducking his head. He chastises himself for his girly behavior and looks up again to catch the man's eyes. God, he could get lost in those eyes, deep brown, beautiful, and full of soft, caring emotion.

There's a bit of a pause, and then the man asks, "What would you recommend?"

He was already sure this man was perfect, but when he speaks, Eggsy knows he's a goner. It takes all of Eggsy's strength not to stand marveling at the man's crisp accent and reply with, "Whatever you want, mate. Quality of everything is the same here."  _  
_

"Including the treatment of workers?" asks the man.

Eggsy huffs out a laugh. "Nah, that'd just be special for me," he mutters under his breath.

He knows the man heard him, though, because he raises an eyebrow and swiftly changes the subject. "I'll have a small latte, then."

"Yeah, 'course," says Eggsy, grateful to have something to do. He busies himself with brewing the coffee, glad that the coffee sticking to his shirt and skin is distracting him from thinking too hard about the man's smooth voice and tailored suit, because otherwise he'd be popping some wood right in the middle of the cafe. He leans his back on the counter as the machine works, watching the man to see if he'll say anything else. The man catches Eggsy's eye, and Eggsy squirms a bit under his gaze.

"Sorry you had to witness that," says Eggsy, suddenly feeling the need to break the silence.

"Perhaps it isn't you that needs to be sorry."

Eggsy follows the man's gaze to the back room where Dean is once again sat lazily on the couch. He shrugs. "It's alright. I'm used to it."

The man gives him a small smile, just a quick upturn of his lips. Poor bloke probably thinks Eggsy's joking, but Eggsy isn't about to correct him. It's not really the sort of thing he should be talking about with customers, no matter how hot they are. The coffee machine finishes brewing the drink, and Eggsy pours the liquid into a waiting cup. He places it on the counter and says, "Your coffee, Mr. ..."

"Hart. Harry Hart," says the man, handing over a bill and some change to pay for his drink. He picks up the cup, and glancing at Eggsy's nametag, says, "Thank you, Eggsy." 

With that, the man is gone, the bell on the shop door ringing in his wake. Eggsy is left daydreaming about the gentleman for the rest of the day, and the way his name had sounded so perfectly on the man's lips.

 

* * *

 

"I'm telling you, Rox, he was so fuckin' hot," says Eggsy. They're finishing up the tail end of the morning rush hour, and the flow of customers has slowed down considerably, but there is still a steady stream of drinks requiring their attention. Eggsy leans over the counter to hand a man his order.

Roxy is punching an order into the cash register as she asks, "Your version of hot, or my version of hot?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he calls over his shoulder, already on his way to make another drink.

She doesn't reply, just asks for the next customer and relays the information to Eggsy. He writes the order on the cup, and begins mixing it.

"Roxy."

She gives a sigh. "We both know you like your men a little bit older."

"Nothing wrong with that."

Roxy rolls her eyes. "Yes, well I was being generous when I said 'a little.' What I really meant to say, was 'a lot.'" Eggsy crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows. "As in, twice your age, older." Eggsy is practically glowering, and Roxy gives him a satisfied smirk. 

"So what?"

"Nothing," she says, laughing to herself at his indignation. There isn't anything wrong with it, really, but Roxy gets a kick out of watching Eggsy squirm. She figures it's payback for all the times he's misled her with muttered comments about hot guys in line, only to find out that it's some fancy businessman too old for her taste.

Eggsy gives her a little shrug. "Yeah, yeah, Morton, laugh it up." He picks up another cup and calls out to the waiting customer before returning to their prior conversation. "But seriously, this guy tops all the other ones. He makes them look like hillbillies in comparison."

"So you've said."

"And his accent, so fucking sexy. All posh and proper, makes me want to-"

"Eggsy!"

"What?"

"Please, do your job." 

Eggsy grins and continues to work on the orders Roxy throws his way, but makes sure to continue his steady stream of descriptions every time he passes her at the register. He's just gotten through telling her about how he bets "he has pecs underneath that suit of his - I'd love to just strip it off and stare at his body. Bet he's nice and built, but not too much, you know? Just enough to be toned," when Roxy cuts him off.

"I know, I know. And he was pretty tall, probably over six foot, with a nice suit and glasses?"

"Mmm, his glasses were so sexy."

"For once, I can actually see where you're coming from."

"Finally!" exclaims Eggsy. "Trust me, once you see him-"

"I can see him, Eggsy-"

"Wait,  _what_?"

"-because he's standing in line."

Eggsy spins around, and sure enough, there's Harry Hart, a few men back in line, umbrella in hand and just as hot as the first time Eggsy saw him. He groans, and tries to make up an excuse about needing more beans from the back, but Roxy grabs him by the arm and halts him in his tracks.

"Don't you dare run away," she warns.

"He probably heard us!"

"Then stop talking about it  _and get to work._ "

He starts back up on the orders, glancing at Harry every so often from out of the corner of his eye. Eggsy watches as Harry gets to the front of the line, places his order, and says something that has Roxy nodding along and replying in hushed tones. They both catch his eye, and he ducks his head and gets to work on Harry's drink. Harry has stepped aside now and is waiting patiently near the far end of the counter for his drink, so Eggsy pointedly makes it as close to Harry as possible, hoping the man will say something to him.

Instead, Eggsy is disappointed when the only words he manages to say are an overly enthusiastic, "Have a great day!" before Harry is on his way out of the shop. He busies himself with getting through the remainder of the breakfast crowd, and when they've served all the remaining customers, he allows himself to prop his head on the counter and groan.

"Have a nice day?" he repeats to himself. "The fuck were you thinking, Eggsy."

Roxy chooses that moment to join him. "As far as flirtations go, it certainly isn't the worst thing you've ever said."

"Thanks," he says flatly, shooting her a glare. "What'd he have to say to you anyway?"

She shrugs. "Asked about you."

That has Eggsy sitting up straighter. "What about me?"

"Wanted to make sure you were okay."

Eggsy cringes, remembering the events of the other day. He knows he's about to get an earful from Roxy, just judging by the way her lips tighten into a thin line and her face scrunches up. She places her hands on hips and begins grilling him.

"What did he do, Eggsy?"

He decides to play dumb. "Who?"

"You know damn well who. Now what did he do? And why did I have to hear about it from your latest 'hottest guy on the planet'?" she exclaims, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

Eggsy desperately tries to hide under the cover of his folded arms, but when he peeks his head out again, Roxy is still standing there, awaiting an answer. "Rottweiler threw coffee on me. Dean grabbed my ear and threatened me. The end."

"He threw coffee on you?"

"Said it wasn't what he ordered."

"So he  _threw_ it on you?" Her expression turns sympathetic. "Was it at least cooled down a bit?"

Eggsy gives a mortified shake of his head, and shows her the bandage on his arm where he'd put on some ointment for the worst of the burns earlier this morning. She grimaces.

"What about Dean?"

"Saw it all, didn't do shit. Threatened to fire me, said if it weren't for my mum that he'd have fired me a long time ago. Mentioned wanting to rip my head off too."

Roxy has apparently passed her sympathetic phase, because she once again begins chastising him. "When were you going to tell me! Eggsy, you can't just let Dean push you around like that, even if he is ... well, you know... with your mom!"

"Not like I have much of a choice, Rox. I need the money."

"I'm sure there's plenty of other jobs out there," she says, stealing the rag from him to wipe down the counter. "Besides, then you wouldn't have to face the mortification of facing your grade-school crush every time he comes in."

Eggsy flips her the finger over his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Roxy is right about one thing, though: it is all very grade school. After Harry started coming in quite regularly, and Eggsy stopped taking in the man's appearance as if each visit to the cafe would be his last, they settled into a routine of sorts.

Harry comes in, and Eggsy attempts to hide in the back with a thinly-veiled excuse, which of course Roxy won't allow. She forces him to make Harry's drink, and a few times she even sets out the cup for him (which Eggsy later learns is only so she can draw hearts next to Harry's name). Harry thanks him, looking thoroughly amused at the interaction, and Eggsy hardly waits a second after Harry's back is turned to glare at Roxy. 

Some days, Harry leaves in a hurry, and Eggsy is left wondering about who Harry really is. What is job is, what he does for fun, if he likes to watch crap TV - the important stuff. Basically, Eggsy wants to know what's behind that polished exterior, wants to know something other than how the man takes his coffee. Eggsy can't help but wonder if there's a girl in the picture. He thinks that if there is, she ought to really appreciate what she's got, and never let him go. That is, of course, unless she's willing to give him to Eggsy.

On the days that Harry isn't in a hurry, he ends up taking a table near the window. Eggsy stares at him like a lovesick teenager, and Roxy lectures him about "not having seen such pathetic behavior since the noughties." She sometimes gives him a pot of coffee and tells him to go ask Harry for a refill. Eggsy is barely able to articulate the words. Most times, he's too preoccupied staring at the way Harry's hands curl around the steaming mug, or the way Harry looks at him from above the daily copy of  _The Sun_. It's funny, Eggsy wouldn't have pegged him for a trash news kind of man. _  
_

Other days, Roxy won't even pester him to ask for a refill, because Eggsy is content just watching from a far. A few times, Harry has even caught Eggsy staring, and Eggsy blushes and looks away quickly. Roxy just shoots him pointed looks and mouths, "Ask him out already!" To which, of course, Eggsy gives a panicked shake of his head before checking to see that Harry hadn't witnessed the conversation.

It goes on like this for a few weeks, the limbo of longing glances and quickly shared greetings. Eggsy tries his best to flirt a bit, but it mostly consists of bad coffee puns and inappropriate emphasis on words like _steaming_ and  _hot_. Roxy gets continuously exasperated with him, but Eggsy is trying, damn it.

 

* * *

 

"Where have you been!" exclaims Roxy, one day, rushing into the back room to meet him.

Eggsy eyes her warily. "Tube was running late." He gives her an odd look and says, "Sorry?", trying to figure out what has her all in a tizzy. She grabs him by the arm and starts pulling him towards the door to the front of the cafe.

"You need to get out front, right this instant."

"What? Why?" Eggsy frees himself from her grip, and heads over to his cubby. He hangs up his jacket and takes out his apron.

"Because, Harry Hart, that's why."

"That ain't an explanation, Rox," he says, pulling the apron over his head and starting to tie it around his waist.

Roxy stops him mid-motion and removes the apron in a hurry, throwing it haphazardly on back into the cubby. She spins him around, and points into the front of the cafe, straight at Harry. "Look at him!"

"Yeah, and? He's just sitting."

"Exactly!"

"Rox, I'm not following you."

"He's been 'just sitting' for the past thirty minutes."

"So?"

Eggsy is having a terrible time of trying to understand Roxy's clipped answers, and would really like to be clued into what the hell is going on. But, Roxy doesn't seem in a helping mood, and she just gives out a little huff, as if Eggsy is the thickest person she's ever met.

"He asked when you would be here."

"Yeah, and?"

" _He asked when you would be here_ ," she repeats. 

It hits Eggsy then - Harry has never once asked for Eggsy. He's always allowed Roxy to take his order, allowed their interactions to be limited to a few shared words and brushed fingers as Eggsy hands over his coffee. Eggsy's eyes widen at the admission and he turns back to look at Roxy. "No, Roxy, I can't do this. What if he thinks I've been doing a crap job with his coffee? Or what if he's going to yell at me for sexually harassing him or something? What if-"

"Eggsy!" 

He stops mid-sentence, and stares at her. "What?"

"Go!"

Roxy places two hands firmly on his chest, and shoves him into the front part of the cafe. Eggsy hardly has time to react before the door to the back is slammed in his face. He takes a deep breath, and turns to face the music. Harry hasn't noticed him yet - small miracles, Eggsy figures - so he uses the walk over to Harry's table to collect himself. It doesn't do him much good, and he's a bundle of nerves when he gets over to the table where Harry is sitting.

After an uncomfortable moment of standing beside Harry's table, Eggsy speaks up. "Roxy said you wanted to talk to me?"

Harry startles a bit, looking like he'd been deep in thought. Eggsy feels a bit bad for disturbing him, but he had asked to seem him, after all. "Have a seat, Eggsy," says Harry, motioning to the chair.  _That's odd_ , thinks Eggsy. He does as Harry says though, and sits down on the edge of the seat.

"So... what did you want to talk about?" asks Eggsy.

Harry takes off his glasses and cleans them, giving Eggsy the impression that Harry almost seems nervous. He takes a deep breath and then asks, "Would you be interested in having a drink with me sometime?"

Of all the words Eggsy was expecting to hear,  _those_ were not on the list. He quickly tries to think of a response. All he can come up with is, "Like, on a date?" 

"If you would like it to be."

"Yeah." Eggsy clears his throat. "Yeah, I mean, I'd love to." Harry looks relieved at that, and Eggsy gives him a small smile. "When were you thinking?"

"Are you available this Friday? We could go get some-"

Eggsy cuts him off. "Please don't say coffee."

"Actually, I was going to suggest tea."

"Oh thank God," says Eggsy. He laughs to himself. "I'm a bit sick of coffee, to be perfectly honest."

"Quite the same," Harry says. The corner of his mouth twitches, and there are small creases at the corners of his eyes, which are twinkling with amusement. He leans forward over the table, and says, "Do you want to know a secret?"

Eggsy nods. "Sure."

"I don't even like coffee." 

"But you've been ordering it daily for the past two months!" exclaims Eggsy.

Harry gives a sheepish smile. "I didn't come back for the coffee, Eggsy."

"Oh," says Eggsy, confused at first. Then it hits him. "Oh! This whole time, you were coming back for me?"

"That first night, I came in to ask for directions, and then, well, you're perfectly aware of the events of that evening."

"Come here you idiot," says Eggsy, grabbing Harry's tie and pulling him across the table. Harry gives a surprised noise that Eggsy will probably hold against him for the rest of forever, but neither of them can be bothered much to care, because suddenly Eggsy is kissing him. Eggsy keeps it simple, no tongue - he'll save the good stuff for later - but he takes advantage of the moment and continues to slide his lips over Harry's, encouraging Harry to get with the program and kiss back.

They're enjoying the moment until there's a loud clatter, and Harry is pulling back, muttering a few curse words that Eggsy would love to hear more of in a different setting. It's only after Harry stands up that Eggsy notices the dark coffee staining his suit. He briefly wonders if Harry is going to be pissed that his suit is ruined, but Harry just lets out a laugh.

"I don't suppose you have a spare change of clothes?"

As it turns out, Eggsy does in fact have a spare change of clothes. He's enthralled to find out that yes, Harry does indeed have very nice pecs, and then disappointed to see them disappear under the fabric of a company t-shirt. Eggsy isn't too disappointed, though, because Friday night finds him staring at those same gorgeous muscles, without a piece of clothing in sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently I'm terrible at titles, descriptions, and endings all in one - who knew? Anyways, all mistakes are my own, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on tumblr at [eggsyunwinhart](http://eggsyunwinhart.tumblr.com)!


End file.
